


Shirogane's Cosplay Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! Sunshine!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Pranking, au - nobody started the killing game and every ultimate lab is open so basically happy drv3, cosplay prank, cosplaying as cyber lovelive people bc I saw art of it and it inspired me okay, they're still in the killing game but nobody's dead, this is something for school so it doesn't need to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane never thought she'd ask Ouma Kokichi-The ultimate jerk-to help her, but to pull of the perfect April Fool's prank, she'll have to go to lengths she usually wouldn't even peek at.





	Shirogane's Cosplay Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiera bc I can tell you'll love ouma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiera+bc+I+can+tell+you%27ll+love+ouma).



> I'm writing something on DRV3 at school and since I have a lot to get done on this project, I'm writing the story now and will just print it off at school after copying and pasting it into google docs.  
> Oops.

DING DONG, BING BONG.  
The nighttime announcement played loudly, whilst the Ultimate Cosplayer, Shirogane Tsumugi, was working on a little plan of hers in her ultimate lab with Ouma Kokichi. Despite her extremely mixed feelings towards the plum-haired boy, she still went with it as it was the only way her plan was to succeed. They were giggling constantly as he helped her sew things onto neon costumes. There were 16 other students, and the two had to work fast if they'd get everything done before 4am, so they had time to swap everyone's clothing before people began waking up.  
"Wait, Ouma-kun. You didn't forget the coffee, did you?" Shirogane asked suddenly, whilst she was sewing some clear fabric over a skirt.  
"Oopsies! Nishishishi~ I tooootally forgot! Sorry, Shirogane-chan!" he replied cheekily.  
"I thought this would happen," she mumbled, pulling something from behind the bar. "Luckily we have this."  
"Goodie!" he beamed, clapping his hands together joyfully. "Oh, by the way, who's am I making?"   
"Y-you forgot." she sighed. "Ok, you're supposed to be making Kiibo's."   
"Oh! Does Kiiboy reeeeally need a cyber costume? Isn't his entire body one?"  
“Ouma-kun,"  
"Sooooorryyyyy!"   
Shirogane placed mugs of hot coffee next to the spot on the white table they were working at, not hesitating to get back into it.

They'd been working for at least 5 hours now, and surprisingly, since they had begun earlier in the day, after dinner, and had 10 costumes done. They always stopped for a compulsory high-five after a costume was completed, eaten a small snack and got back to work. Ouma told stories about his organisation and some of the pranks they'd pulled, adding a signature "nishishishi" after each story. Shirogane told of her funny convention stories, talking about silly questions she'd gotten at cosplay panels and excited fans. It seemed to be going well.  
"Hey, Shirogane-chaaan, can I add fishnets to Saihara-chan's? He'd look super hot~" Ouma asked completely out of the blue, eyes full of sparkle just imagining him.  
"Ouma, no. We can't do that to Saihara. That would be cruel, and you’re gay."  
"This prank is cruel in itself, Tsumugi-chan! Everyone will be embarrassed wearing these dresses, especially the boys, so how funny would that be?" he shot back, determined to persuade her.  
She let herself think for a while, before shrugging hopelessly. "Okay, okay, but I'm blaming that on you. 100 percent."  
"I don't mind~” A few more hours passed, and they were working on the last two, Iruma and Gokuhara's. When Shirogane peered over at her monopad, she immediately went into panic mode.  
"It's 3:30am! Are you almost done, Ouma? We need to hurry!"   
"W-what? Already?! But how?! I need to finish Gokuhara's! You're done, help me with this! Why is he so big and bulky?!"   
Shirogane literally leaped over the table and trimmed another extension cord for the tail on the dress. The two, currently absolutely sweating bullets, were powering through this last black, orange and green dress, sewing on some extras lazily. Shirogane peered over at her monopad again. 3:55am.  
Ouma pulled away from the table, standing up from his chair and immediately collapsing.   
"They're done," he gasped. "They're actually done."  
"The lengths you go, huh?" Shirogane chirped. "Now we need to get these into everyone's room, hide their other clothing, and replace it with these."  
Ouma just looked at her, with this 'wait seriously' look on his face. She saw it and immediately questioned what the heck she was doing.  
He inhaled, stood up, and picked up Amami and Saihara's dresses. "We can't stop here, we've come this far,"   
"You're right!" she grinned, picking up Yumeno and Chabishara's. "Let's do this!"

 

Ouma got Monokuma to work with them-yes, Monokuma-and broke into every student's room, hiding their original clothes in Shirogane's room (Ouma's was a mess) and when they were done, they did one last high five and went back to their rooms to rest. Shirogane had spent a little bit of time organising each pile of clothing for the different students, just so it would be easy to give their things back after today.   
Oh boy, was today hilarious.

Ouma awoke to a shreik. No morning announcement-he had been woken up at quarter past six, still exhausted but grateful for the two hours he'd gotten to rest. He decided to 'investigate' the loud sound, not knowing what it could be about at all.   
KOREKIYO SHINGUJI  
Ouma was standing infront of the Anthropologist's dorm room, knocking on the door asking "Shinguji-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay? Don't tell me someone's murdering you,"   
"Where is all my clothing?" Shinguji asked himself as Ouma had to really restrain himself from giggling. "What is this? Am I expected to wear this?! What kind of motive is this?!"  
Ouma couldn't handle the obvious stress in Shinguji’s voice, and bolted back to his room, but not before saying, "Well, tell the murderer that they shouldn't be killing!" in a very childish manner.

7:00am rolled around, but the prankster couple could barely wait. Shocked gasps and groans echoed, and a few people stuck their heads out of their door to see if the culprit was hiding around. Kaede was the first one to come out of her room, actually smiling.   
"These costumes are so nice!" she said to herself, admiring the skirt, "They're very fun."  
At least someone likes our hard work! Shirogane thought to herself.   
The next to leave their room was Saihara, an absolute blushing mess, and probably would've stayed in his dorm all day if it wasn't for Kaede's bugging, and Amami was after them, who couldn't stop laughing. Chabishara was after, absolutely having a ball with Yumeno, and Iruma was after them, very unimpressed, but obviously humored by the others.  
"Ahahahah! Shyhara has to wear one too!" she teased, snorting as she laughed.  
Kiibo was evidently embarrassed too, if robots could blush, and seemed extremely uncomfortable.  
Slowly but surely, people came out of their rooms, but not before making sure everyone else was wearing the bright costumes too. They began to gather at the dining hall, each splashed with bold neon colours on a contrast of black, and Akamatsu had gone to the effort to style her hair into a bun for the occasion, talking to Shirogane about how cool she felt wearing the outfit.  
When everyone had arrived at the dining hall for breakfast, Saihara stood up reluctantly to make an announcement.  
"U-um, can I have your-eep!-attention?" he called. Iruma was absolutely crying tears of laughter at the sight of him in a short, sparkly dress. With fishnets.  
"Uh... F-first off… It’s not very funny to do this to a boy… Incase you didn’t know..." he began nervously, before being interrupted by an aggravated Yumeno.  
"Nyeeeeh! Who did this?! I want to know who snuck into my room last night!" she yelled.  
Iruma wasn't too far from joining in, either. "Yeah! If you wanted to peep, just ask!"   
Awkward silence fell over the room, as little chats fell away. Everyone should be used to her dirty jokes by now, but everyone was still disgusted each time. Akamatsu stood up, being the first to break the quiet.  
"O-okay. I understand you guys might not be too happy about the situation, but hey! Aren't these costumes cool?" she always tends to look on the bright side.  
Every boy maintained silence, some girls humming mhm or nodding.  
"I think they're awesome!" Ouma blurted out. Probably doesn't help that I made them with Shirogane, but...  
"I'm not going to lie, this looks okay on me." Kiibo admitted.  
"Wow! Kiiboy acting all human now? Amazing!" Ouma added.  
Momota was loving it, too. "This makes me feel one step closer to Harumaki!"   
"Do you wanna die?" Harukawa shot back at him.   
Saihara was still standing up. "U-um, whoever did this, please get up!" he requested, determined but nervous.  
Everyone previously standing sat down immediately.  
DING DONG, BING BONG.  
"Ahem! Message from your fellow pranksters who managed to pull this wonderfully entertaining stunt off," Monokuma said, "We're not gonna announce who did it until tonight! Or maybe never! I dunno. Have a fun day!"  
The screen returned to black once again, and everyone was either frustrated or confused.  
"S-so we might never know who it was?" Shirogane stammered. My flawless acting better pay off, she thought.  
"Gonta thinks so... Gonta hope the persons tell all friends before that though!"  
Saihara couldn’t handle how silly he looked in the costume, storming off and coming back a few minutes later, holding Monokuma by the ear and dragging him along.  
“Saihara-kun! What are you doing?! Be careful!” Akamatsu called out. “He might explode!”  
“Y-yeah!” Monokuma sputtered, obviously panicking a little.  
He threw the bear onto the table, everyone ducking under the table in fear. Saihara wasn’t having it.  
“Hey Monokuma! If you won’t tell us who did this, we’ll find out ourselves!”  
“Good luck with that!” he snorted. “You’ll have no way of proving who did it~”  
“Oh, really now?”  
“Yes, really now! Cuz i'm not telling anyone!”  
Shingunji picked up his butter knife and put it to Monokuma’s head threateningly. “I demand an investigation.”  
“You’re that determined? Okay, good luck! You’re gonna need it!”  
INVESTIGATION START!  
The investigation had officially begun, so as soon as everyone had crawled from below the table, glares were shot at Shirogane.  
“Gah! What was that for?!” she gasped, sweating a little. “Your glares are like 15 knives, stabbing me in unison!”  
“You’re the only one capable of this. You have everything in your lab.” they all said together.  
“No proof!” she yelled defensively. “You’re aware that Monokuma could do this too, yes?”  
Kaede immediately walked out of the dining hall, and straight to the ultimate cosplayer’s lab. Everyone followed.  
“Oh, come on!” she whined. 

“Wow… It’s got so much… Y’know, stuff for cosplay in here!” Iruma shouted proudly.  
“State the obvious, why don’t you? You’re so dumb.” Ouma barked. “Why are you even here?”  
“Ouma-kun,” Amami growled.  
“Soooorry, Amami-chan!” he apologised sarcastically. “I proooomise I won’t do it agaaaain~”  
The avocado haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. Trying to make Ouma a good person was compeltely off the table.  
“Let’s split up and search. I’m gonna be honest, I feel all the materials are in here somewhere,” Akamatsu demanded. “Okay. Amami-kun, Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, you three are together.”  
“I’m with Amami-chan and Saihara-chan? Yaaay!” Ouma cheered gleefully.  
“Chabashira-san, Shingunji-kun, Yonaga-san, you three are also in a group.”   
After a few minutes, all 14 other students had been split up, so Akamatsu took it upon herself to join Saihara’s group to... supervise Ouma.  
“Alright, let’s search! Shirogane-san, you stay right there.” Momota ordered, sitting the cosplayer on a sofa in one of the photoshoot sets. All she could do was cross her arms and sulk.  
Everyone began looking around. Shirogane and Ouma had worked hard to make sure that they’d cleaned up any proof someone had been using even the same fabric as used on the costumes. A few students wore some wigs for the fun of it during the investigation.  
“Uggh, there’s nothing heeeeere! Akamatsu-chan, this was such a waste of my precious, precious time!” Ouma whined.  
“You’re completely right… All the fabric looks like it’s never been used! Shirogane-san, do you ever come in here? Tenko believes you would be here all the time!” Chabishara asked.  
“No, cosplay’s always more fun with others. Though with whoever did this, I’m enjoying it because everyone’s cosplaying together! Shirogane’s cosplay crowd!”  
The lab’s previous hum of little conversations had cut in an instant.  
“So it was you! I, Iruma Miu, girl genius, knew all along! It was obvious-”   
“If you knew, why didn’t you say so sooner? You were obviously lying, Iruma-chaan!” Ouma teased.  
“Ack!”  
“Shirogane-san, how could you have gotten into our rooms? It seems unlikely you could accomplish such a prank on your own. You don’t have the keys to our rooms. Aren’t they unpickable? I believe they’re also pretty close to impossible when it comes to replicating…” Toujou asked.  
Shirogane-san’s obvious involvement has been added to the truth bullets section of your monopad.  
“Alright, I’m sick of waiting around since this isn’t fun for me. Sooooo, I’ve decided that you’re gonna have to do your little class trial without your mind clear! Sorry, sucks to be you!” Monokuma announced bordley. “Please make your way to the trial grounds before I fall asleep.”  
“Wh- Oh goodness, we’re done for.” Kiibo stammered worriedly. “There’s barely any evidence to show…”  
“Walk in with your head held high! We can do this!” Akamatsu encouraged, pumping her fists in the air.

“Took ya long enough! I told you, investigation time was over twenty minutes ago!” Monokuma yelled agressively.  
“You never told us where the trial grounds were!” Yumeno growled.  
“Calm down, Yumeno-san. It’s okay,” Chabashira comforted, patting her on the back.  
“Nyeh…”  
“Alright, enough idle chit-chat! Let’s get this show on the road!” Momota beamed, grinning widely.  
“...You’re so annoying, Momota-kun. Can you not be enthusiastic for a second of your life?” Harukawa hissed.  
Kaede laughed awkwardly and walked over to her podium in the strange courtroom. Everyone else followed, and Monokuma made a failed attempt at explaining class trials.   
“Shut it, you stuffed twink!” Iruma yelled, pointing at Shirogane. “Hey, four eyes! Care to tell us who helped you on your little adventure?! I’d be delighted to know so I can prepare for punching them into a pulp, along with you!”  
“I don’t think violence is a very good answer, Iruma-san!” Kiibo stammered.  
“Shirogane-san,” Saihara said, “Did you have anyone helping you? B-because, let’s be honest. It would’ve been impossible to pull something like this off on your own.”  
“You’re not wrong there,” she admitted, hanging her head.  
“Do you even know how to open a door quietly? Or steal something stealthily?” Ouma asked, putting his hands behind his head and sighing. “I highly doubt it.”  
“That’s not very nice, Ouma-kun!” Shirogane whisper-shouted.

Hours passed, people were yelling and accusing others, pointing fingers and giving edivence, true and not so accurate.  
“Alright, I think we have our answer!” Kaede beamed. “What now, Monokuma?”  
“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit’s voting time!” Monokuma exclaimed, thankful that the silly bickering was over.  
VOTE  
Everyone was clear on who to vote. Even Shirogane had admitted defeat, forcing Ouma to go down with her too.  
“Ding ding! You were right! I won’t lie, this was easier than it’ll be next time, buuut… Looks like it’s time to punish the prank duo, Ouma Kokichi and Shirogane Tsumugi!”   
“W-wait… Do you m-mean what I t-think you do?” Shirogane stammered, worried.  
“What else would I be talking about?” the bear giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this a ton at school and added a real ending whAAAt?  
> I also changed everyone to use last names bc I call Ouma, Saihara, Iruma and Amami by their last names naturally but the rest of the cast by their first name so uhh, yeah!  
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
